1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a security device, and more particularly to a security device for a HDMI cable connector which is capable of selectively locking the HDMI cable connector on an electronic device when it is connected to a HDMI socket provided thereon.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) cable connector comprises a HDMI connector head and a HDMI cable extended from the HDMI cable connector head, which is arranged to detachably insert into a HDMI socket provided on an electronic device, such as a LCD television. As a matter of conventional art, a majority of electronic devices which have a HDMI socket is very bulky and not meant to be easily portable. However, there exist a number of electronic devices which is small in size and is meant to be portable. Yet they have HDMI sockets provided thereon for receiving or outputting high definition video signals. For example, a digital camera may have a HDMI socket for outputting video having high definition quality. In addition, a portable surveillance monitor may also be equipped with a HDMI socket which is arranged to receive high definition video signal.
One disadvantage of conventional HDMI cable connector and conventional HDMI socket is that once the HDMI cable connector is connected to the HDMI socket, the connector may detach from the socket very easily. This disadvantage becomes very prevalent when the electronic devices concerned are meant to be portable. When the HDMI cable connector is accidentally detached from the HDMI socket, the user will suddenly lose video signal and the activity concerned must stop until the HDMI cable connector has reconnected to the HDMI socket.